Stuck in the Closet
by reichs3
Summary: a series of OneShots, Grissom and Sara are stuck in a closet. I know there are aton of stories like this but I hope you enjoy.,ch. 2 Grissom and Sara have a confrontation in his office. Chapter 3 is a songfic GSR
1. Stuck in the Clost

Closet

They were stuck in a closet and the sexual tension was climbing fast.

"Damn it I can't believe we're stuck in here." She said irritably.

"Well like it's my fault. You were the one who need to get print powder or whatever the hell you needed. But, no you couldn't reach it so I had to help you and now we're here." He said acidly. The closet was uncomfortably small they could only fit in chest to chest making the situation worse. She felt his breath on her face and she involuntarily shivered.

"Well when does dayshift get here?" she asked. He looked straight at her and his breath caught in his chest. She looked extremely beautiful when she was mad although she always looked beautiful to him. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly and he couldn't help wanting to kiss her sense less at the moment.

"Grissom, Grissom " she said he didn't respond so she tried again.

"Gil what are you looking at?" she asked. He was still in a daze.

"You" he answered truthfully. Her eyes went wide and her heart beat a little faster.

"Damn it Gris what are you doing? Trying to kill me slowly and painfully." She asked shakily. He snapped out of his daze at the sound of her voice.

"Sara why would I ever want to kill you?" he asked. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Because you keep playing with me, one minute you seem like you love me the other you ignore me. If you hadn't noticed I have feelings and you crush them or make them stronger. That's how you're killing me intentional or unintentional." She said on the verge of tears.

"Sara I love you. I never intentionally meant to hurt you. If anyone was killing someone it would be you killing me." He said. Sara gave him a very confused look. The heat in the closet continued to increase and it was almost unbearable. "Every day you come into work and flirt with me, Nick, Greg or anyone else **(AN: I really don't mean to make Sara sound sluty because she's not but couldn't find any other way to put it) **and it kills me. I know what you're going to say. Why didn't you do anything about it? You want to know why I didn't do anything." She just nodded slightly dumbfounded. "I was scared; I am scared of losing you without ever having you. I love you I have always loved you since I saw you at my lecture. Basically I'm saying that I'm tired of dancing around I just want you and want to love you." He said honestly.

"I... I… I don't know what to say."

"This time I do." He said before slamming his lips to hers. Sara for her part

was dumbfounded. Although after a few seconds she started kissing back with or more passion than Grissom. Once her brain caught up with her she pulled away. "We can't do this." She said panting from the kiss.

"Why not?" He asked hurt showing in his eyes.

"Because, if you decide that you don't want us, tomorrow, next month or next year, I wouldn't be able to live. Gil, I'll die if you leave me." She said. It was silent for awhile until Sara continued. "No, actually I'm done. You either say yes to us or I leave forever and never come back. You decide, it's all on you now."

The silence came back and Grissom had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, I'm all in. I'm tired of ignoring us of ignoring how much I want you of ignoring how much I love you."

"Good, because I really didn't want to leave you." She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his. The kiss quickly turned passionate. The door started to shake slightly alarming both contents of the closet.

"Anyone in there?" came a voice. Sara and Grissom both turned towards the door.

"Meet me in my office." He whispered in her ear before shouting for help out. The door flew open to reveal Catherine, Warrick and Nick.

"Thank god." Sara said trying to cover her slight disappointment as she exited the closet. Everyone's glances shifted between Grissom and Sara in confusion and surprise. Grissom excused himself very quickly and glances quickly settled on Sara.

"The door got stuck could've happened to anyone." she said nonchalontly. Then she quickly followed Grissom's example and excused herself.

* * *

Hope you likeed it R&R


	2. The office

* * *

The Office

"Assignments, Everyone." He called to the team as he entered the break room.

"Catherine you've got a 419 at the Venetian take Greg. Warrick B&E and Nick you've got a missing person. Sara my office now." He continued then walked out.

"Girl what did ya do to piss the boss man off now?" Warrick asked.

"Sara you get in more trouble than all of us combined." Nick said.

"This time I actually don't know." Sara said then walked out.

"Good Luck." Catherine called as they all just shook their heads at her departing figure.

"Gris what I do this time?" she irritably asked from the doorway.

"Come in and close the door." He ordered. Reluctantly she walked in and closed the door. He got up from his desk and sat on the corner as she sat down.

"Did I do something to offend you in any way?" he asked.

"What?"

"The past few weeks you've been avoiding me like I'm the plague."

"No"

"To which question."

"The first and only question you have asked. Why do you care anyway?"

"As hard as it to believe I do have feelings and I want to know what I've done or whatever is bothering you so I can fix it."

"It doesn't matter. Really just leave it."

"No, I'm not going to leave it."

"You want to know why I'm upset." Seeing him she continued. "You ignore me then you pay attention. You act like you care about me or you freeze me out. I love you have for six years. But I'm done I can't take it. You are driving me insane so stop or come and get me. Don't play that you're stupid and don't know what I'm talking about. You do have feelings for me the whole lab knows Hell I think the Sheriff even knows."

"Sara I…"

"Don't I know what you're going to say. I'll turn in my resignation tomorrow."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Know what I'm going to say." 

"The same thing you always say. I don't know what to do about this."

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me."

"I said You're wrong. That wasn't even close to what I was going to say."

"Damn it just tell me already."

"I was going to tell you that you drive me crazy. Every day I work with you or stand close to you. It drives me crazy. From the moment I saw you in San Fran I loved you. I was scared but I loved you. It broke my heart to leave you there. I almost asked you to come home with me. Six years I've thought of you and how I can't have you."

"Gris I…I… don't what to say." It was quiet then she continued. "Actually I do what took you so long?"

He stood up at the same time Sara did. They were toe- to – toe their faces almost touching.

"Do you how long I've wanted to do this?" he asked.

She shook her head no. He slowly bent his head down the short distance and pressed his lip against hers. It was soft and full of love. It didn't last nearly long enough in their minds though. Sara grabbed his collar and brought him down for another kiss. This one was hard and full of passionate. She pulled away a little too early for his liking causing he to pout slightly. She leaned back in but instead of kissing him she whispered in his ear.

"My place after shift." And with a saucy smile she left adding an extra swing to her hips.

* * *

Hope youlike it R&R


	3. Lips of an Angel

Lips of an Angel

Grissom was at home in his office, thinking although more than usual. Had he made the right decision? NO he hadn't and he knew it now but it was too late. He was startled by his phone ringing.

_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

"Grissom"

"It's Sara"

"Sara are you ok?" He said in a worried tone cursing the woman in the other room.

"No"

"What's wrong Honey?"

"Everything." There was silence then she continued" I made the wrong decision. I should have picked you not him."

"It's good to hear your voice."

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"Gil, I'm sorry."

"I can't talk to loud. She's in the other room."

"I miss you."

"I miss you more. I guarantee it."

" Don't leave me like this. Gil please."

"I should never have left you Sara. You make it so hard." _**  
**_

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue **_

"Does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight."

"No, I left him. Does she know?"

"No she hasn't the slightest clue."

_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"Sara come home to me. Please. "

"She's there. I can't even be near her."

"I'll take care of it. Please Sara I'm begging you."

"Fine. I'm coming."

"Good. I'll be ready." Grissom said ending the conversation. He got up and walked to the kitchen preparing for battle that awaited him._**  
**_  
__

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"Sofia"

"Yeah"

"It's over. I don't love you and I never will. So please just go."

"Why? I love you."

"I never loved you. I love someone else."

"Damn it Gil why."

"Don't call me Gil. I've already told you why. Now make this easier on both of us and just please go."

"Its Sara isn't it. It's always been Sara. You always looked out for her the whole while we've been together. You never look at me the way you look at her."

"Sofia, please leave."

"Fine. But don't come running back to me." She said then gathered her stuff and left.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

Sara pulled up to his townhouse at almost the exact moment Sofia was pulling out. Sara ignored the dirty look being sent her way and proceeded to park her car. She got out and rang the door bell. Grissom answered with a smile on his face.

"I've missed you." He said. Then closed the door on Sofia and the outside world it was only Sara and him**_._ **

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

* * *

**_I hope it wasn't to bad. It was my first songfic._**


	4. The Market

The Market

It was a quiet Saturday in early May. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot. Sara and Gil Grissom were walking through the Farmer's Market as they did almost every Saturday. They didn't hide that they were together or married on their days off, so they strolled hand and hand. They were walking through the flower section and Sara was trying to decide which kind of flower she wanted.

"What do you think of these?" she asked her husband pointing at purple hydrangeas.

"I like them" he said barely looking at them.

"You didn't even look at them." She said walking over to him.

"I was looking at something much more beautiful." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close then kissed her.

"I love you. But now you need to help me."

"Ok, I love you too." She grabbed his hand and pulled over to a different stall.

"I like these but is it too much pink?" she asked pointing to a bouquet of pink and white peonies.

"OK how about we get those and some an assortment of daisies." he said. She nodded then ran over to grab the daisies. They paid then started to walk around again.

"What else do we need?"Gil asked.

"I need…" she was interrupted by someone calling her husband's name.

"GRISSOM" a very familiar voice called. Both Sara and Gil turned around neither realizing they were still holding hands.

"Catherine" Gil said realizing who it was.

"Hey, Sara I didn't see you there." Catherine said.

"Hey Cath what's up?" Gil said.

"Not much you know just doing a little shopping." She said then finally noticing their hands. "Guy's is there something I should know?"

"What?" Sara and Gil said at the same time. Catherine pointed to their hands.

"Ooh well it's a long story. Why don't we find some place to have lunch and we'll explain." Sara said trying to take control of the situation.

"OK, I want every detail. Let me just grab Warrick."

"What?" Gil asked. Catherine blushed at her mistake then disappeared, only to reappear a minute later with Warrick.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We could ask the same question." Gil said.

"Well it's a lon…"Warrick said.

A long story." Sara finished for him.

He nodded, and all four of them went to find some place to eat. About a half an hour later they found a little café off the main street. They were seated almost immediately at a table outside on the patio of the café.

"Ok, Sara, Gil how long have you two been together?" Catherine said nonchalantly. This made Sara and Gil nervous, because of the lack of interest in her favorite subject.

"Don't be mad but about four years." Gil said. Warrick choked on his drink and Catherine looked like she had just witnessed the most unimaginable thing on the world.

"I… How… When…" she sputtered not able to put together a complete sentence.

"I never thought I'd see the day we left Catherine Willows speechless." Sara said with a smile. This earned a laugh from everyone except Catherine who just gave her a glare.

"Catherine how long have you and Warrick been together?" Sara asked reversing the situation.

"Almost six months." Warrick said. Sara wasn't surprised they had obvious chemistry.

"Why didn't you and Sara tell us?" Catherine asked Gil.

"We didn't know if it would work out at first then we just got so used to hiding it I guess it was just comfortable. Although we have some big news." Gil said.

"What?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"We're married, have been for a year and a half. Also" Gil said.

"Also I'm pregnant." Sara finished for her husband. Catherine was momentarily speechless but then got up and gave Sara and Gil a huge hug.

"Well all I can say is it's about time. I mean we've all been waiting for years. Congrats for finally getting your head out of the microscope." Catherine rambled.

"So now that we've get everything out in the open how about we enjoy lunch." Sara suggested. Everyone agreed and they spent the better part of two hours enjoying each other's company. When they were finished Catherine asked.

"Are you guys going to tell everyone else?"

"Yah, since I'm pregnant we thought we better tell them before I start showing. So we're going to invite everyone to our house for breakfast. I'll let everyone know the details later but you two need to act surprised." Sara said.

"Alright we'll act surprised." Warrick said.

"Hey Cath what time do we need to pick up Lindsey?" he continued.

"At 2:00, Why?" she asked.

"Well it's 1:30 so we really need to go." He said which made Catherine jump into action.

"Sorry to leave like this. But we got to go." Catherine said.

"That's ok. Say hi to Lindsey and bring her to breakfast." Sara said her and Gil stood up. They gave hugs and handshakes then parted ways. Sara and Gil went back to shopping. Three hours later they were home sitting on the couch.

"You know I am getting tired." Gil said suggestively.

"Are you. Well so am I how bout we take this upstairs?" she said. Then ran up the stairs leaving her husband stunned at the bottom.

"Are you coming?" she called. He jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.


	5. Tears that Fell

Tears that Fell

"Sara" he says.

She looks up. The look on her face is enough to tell him the hurt and betrayal she feels. A lonely tear makes its way down her cheek. She wipes it away before he can see. Little does she know that he saw it. He thinks about how much he has hurt her and how much no matter how much he tries he just can't stop hurting her. "Do what you need to do. Just know that I won't be there when you get home." She says her voice breaking slightly. Sara looks up then turns and runs from him and the room. Grissom turns to follow her but the look on Sara's face as she ran was still clearly imprinted in his mind. So instead of following her he walks to his office. Catherine had gone back to give Sara some information and had "accidently" overheard the whole conversation. Shaking her head she followed Grissom to his office. "Gil" she said effectively getting some of his attention.

"Catherine what do you need?" he asked not really listening. His thoughts drifting back once again to a certain brunette.

"Can you please pay attention? This is really important." She said. He took his glasses off and looked up, pain clearly written on his face.

"Ok Catherine What is it?" he asked again but this time giving her his full attention.

"You hurt Sara, really bad. I've seen that look before. Gil, that's the look I gave Eddie when I found out about his flings. From what she said I have a feeling you two will not be on good terms for a very long time. I know you both don't want that so you both need to fix this. I don't know if you understand but I'll illustrate it for you just in case. She loves you and you obviously love her, Ok. Apparently things were going well. Now you've gone and thrown off that balance. You betrayed her trust and she's hurt. Ok. Now you need to think about what you've done and fix it." Catherine finished.

She smiled at Grissom. He was completely astonished at her outburst.

"Don't question it. Just do it. If you need any help call me. I don't want you messing this up even more." She continued.

"What if she won't forgive me?" he asked so softly Catherine barely heard him.

"Then we'll figure it out. But just think about what I said and think about her. I know you love her. She knows you love her. Now you need to show her just how much." Catherine finished. He just nodded his head. She turned and left. Warrick, Nick and Greg had left so Sara was alone in the locker room. She banged her head against her locker. Finally releasing all her pent up emotion, she cried. As she banged her head she sobbed. Tears falling like the rain in a thunderstorm.

"Damn it. Damn it. Why did I do this? Why did I trust him?" she said to empty air.

"Because you love him." Came a reply from the door way.

"What did you say?" Sara asked.

"I said because you love him. I just came from his office. Sara, I don't know what you did but he has it bad." Catherine said as she sat on the bench. Sara looked up tears shining in her eyes.

"You're staying with me tonight. Trust me Lindsey will totally understand. We'll laugh, you'll spill your guts, we'll cry. Eat junk food and talk about how much we hate men. Then we'll figure out a way to fix this."Catherine said.

Sara just nodded her head in approval. She started to cry more, the tears falling faster and faster. Catherine opened her arms and pulled Sara into them. Catherine told herself that if she got the chance she was going to kill Grissom for hurting Sara so much. Catherine muttered words, soothing and encouraging. She held Sara like she held Lindsey. Grissom thought he heard something and went to inspect. He found Catherine holding a sobbing Sara in the locker room. His heart lurched at the sight. He knew that he had caused the woman he loved more than anything in the world pain and that killed him. Grissom ran into the room and kneeled down to Sara's level.

"Catherine let me take her please." He said his voice pleading. Catherine traded spots will Grissom.

"Sara I'll talk to you tomorrow. Just listen to what he has to say." Catherine hugged Sara and gave Grissom the if-looks-could-kill-you'd-defiantly-be-dead look. She gathered her stuff and with one more look at the couple she left.

"Sara I'm so so so sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am. Please Sara look at me." His voice breaking. Sara shook her head and cried harder.

"Sara, it's ok I'm not leaving you. Please honey I love you." Grissom held her tighter, muttering soothing words and rubbing her back.

"Was it worth it?" she asked softly. A puzzled expression crossed his face. "

"Was what worth it?" he asked. She laughed a strange, shrill, sound that made him flinch. 

"Her." Sara spat. His face lit up in understanding then fell again immediately.

"No, it wasn't. If I could go back I would fix it all. I wouldn't have gone over there. I would have gone home to you and enjoyed my night with you. But I didn't, it was completely the wrong decision. I wish I could fix it but I can't. All I can do is apologize profusely and tell you how much I love you." He says looking down and letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She looked up obviously not expecting her answer.

"Do you know what I go through at the lab?" she asked. Grissom shook his head confused. He thought she loved her job.

"Every day since her, I hear all these horrible things. Gil, they all say you slept with her and I'm just the pathetic girl that's in love with you. I want to yell that you're mine and you didn't sleep with her. The looks they give me are terrible and tomorrow it's going to be worse. Damn it why did you this? Did you think about me at all?" She says breaking down even more.

Sobs once again wracking her body. He pulled her tighter to him. It was silent except for the muffled sobs. Sara felt moisture against her head. She looked up at him for the first time and saw he was crying. She lightly touched his face and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I hurt you and that makes me sad and hurt more than you will ever know." he says. Sara stands up and grabs his hand.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." She says repeating the line he said all those years ago. He cracked a smile and followed her out to their cars. They got in their separate cars. They both arrived at their home at about the same time. Neither of them said anything for awhile.

"Sara I'm so sorry. You know I love you." Grissom says.

"I know and I forgive you. I'm just not happy with the situation or her. I love you too. Although you are sleeping on the couch." She says exasperated as she walks to their room.She said she forgave him but she didn't, not entirely. He slept on the couch or on the floor but things were slowly getting back to the way they should. The she was taken and his heart stopped. He collapsed.

* * *

It's kind of a cliffhanger. But there isn't going to be another chapter. R&R


	6. When You Look Me in the Eyes

When You Look Me in the Eyes

She'd been gone for about a month and life seemed to keep going on. Although Grissom certainly didn't think so or want to think so. He resorted back to his old ways. He worked doubles, triples, hardly ate or left his office. People walked past his office with a slight air of dread. The team tried to get him out of his shell or at least have him communicate but they were normally rewarded with a stern glare or if necessary a harsh word or two. Nothing seemed to be the same anymore. Greg's jokes fell flat and the normal behavior of our favorite CSI team was forced. No one wanted to admit it but their lives seemed to have gone to hell in a handbag recently.

Catherine came running into the break room about ten minutes after shift started. She frantically looked around for Grissom and not seeing him she breathed a sigh relief. You defiantly didn't want to be on Grissom's bad side. Even Cath seemed to be a tad frightened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Lindsey wouldn't stop with the music and then well let's say it wasn't the best morning for me." She said.

"Hey, no problem. Grissom isn't out of his office so lucky break."Nick said. Quirking an eyebrow Cath sat down and Warrick handed her a cup of coffee she nodded her thanks. They all just shrugged.

"So what was Lindsey listening to?" Warrick asked.

"This new Jonas Brothers song."

"Have it with you?"Greg asked. Cath once again quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, we're all interested in making sure she's happy and is acting appropriate. Is it appropriate?" Warrick asked. Nick and Greg nodded and Cath rolled her eyes. But she never less went to her purse and grabbed the CD.

"Is what appropriate?" Grissom asked as he walked into the break room.

"This song Lindsey's been listening to." Cath answered. "The guys wanted to hear it. It'll just take a minute." She continued.

"Fine, just make it quick." He snapped although he sounded more defeated than angry. The team shared a look. Catherine walked over to the CD player and popped the disc in. She looked at the back of the case and switched the song.

"You guys asked for it." She said sitting down.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Grissom was knocked out of his semi- trance. He began to listen to the lyrics. Catherine over to where Grissom was and saw a look she hadn't seen in a while. He looked somewhat hopeful and she smiled faintly. 

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

_  
More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  
_

No one could have guessed the internal battle going on in Grissom's head, heart up until then. But as he listened to the lyrics he was grabbed by a sudden realization. He finally knew what to do._  
_

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

When the song was over the guys looked at Catherine.

"I warned you." She said. A sudden noise made Catherine turn to where Grissom was or had just been. Everyone looked up to see their supervisor almost running to his office. 

"Catherine you're in charge tonight," he called over his shoulder.

"What the hell just happened?" Greg asked. Catherine smiled knowingly. "I think everything's going to be alright." She said. The guys looked at her with confused expressions. She laughed. "Come on we have work to do."

In Grissom's Office

"Northwest Airlines, now may I help?"

"I need one ticket to San Francisco on the next flight out." Grissom said.

"Ok the next flight is at 5:00 a.m., its 3:30 a.m. now. Will that work for you?" the woman asked**. (AN:I can't remember what time grave shift started or ended so I guessed) **

"That's perfect." He said and after giving her all of the information necessary he jotted down a note for the team and practically sprinted out of the building.

* * *

Reveiws are always welcome


	7. Fall For You

**I** **know that last chapter was a sonfic, but this is one of my favorites and I couldn't resist.**

Fall For You

It had been awhile since Sara and Grissom had a civil conversation. The rest of the team was fed up.

"Err. I can't take this anymore. When they're both in a room together you can cut the tension with a knife. God they are so blind." Catherine said as she walked into the break room. Nick, Greg and Warrick looked up at her as she plopped down in a chair.

"Griss and Sara?" Warrick asked. She looked up and nodded, then rolled her eyes. The three boys groaned.

"This is getting ridiculous. They never work together anymore. We get the back lash. If Sara's in a bad mood then Grissom is in a bad mood. We all know you don't want to deal with a mad Sara Sidle. Then when's she's mad he makes it worse." Nick drawled, obviously upset because his thoughts were kind of jumbled. Everyone else agreed.

"We should just lock them in a room together and wait till it's quiet." Greg said.

"It's the quiet I worry about." Warrick said startling everyone.

"What?" Nick asked.

Catherine's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and concentration.

"When they're fighting at least we know they're talking. It's the quiet we should all fear." Warrick finished and got up. He left the other three to wondering what had made him so crypt and poetic.

"I like Greg's idea." Nick said. Catherine shrugged and nodded her agreement. There really wasn't much else they could do right?

**Meanwhile outside the break room**

Sara had just come from briefing Grissom and Catherine. She seriously needed coffee. Catherine had gotten up before Sara had left clearly agitated with something.

"Err. I can't take this anymore. When they're both in a room together you can cut the tension with a knife. God they are so blind." Catherine said.

Sara stopped dead in her tracks. Were they talking about her and Grissom? She peeked into the break room and saw the rest of the team watching Catherine.

"Griss and Sara?" Warrick asked.

They were talking about her and Grissom. She peeked again in time to see Catherine roll her eyes and hear the boys groan.

"This is getting ridiculous. They never work together anymore. We get the back lash. If Sara's in a bad mood then Grissom is in a bad mood. We all know you don't want to deal with a mad Sara Sidle. Then when's she's mad he makes it worse." Nick drawled.

Sara smirked she knew she was really horrible when she was mad, but it served them right for getting her mad.

"We should just lock them in a room together and wait till it's quiet." Greg said.

"It's the quiet I worry about." Warrick said. Sara was startled by that statement but it didn't altogether surprise her.

"What?" Nick asked. Sara knew what he meant; she probably had been spending too much time with Grissom.

"When they're fighting at least we know they're talking. It's the quiet we should all fear." Warrick finished. Sara heard him get up. She turned around and walked quickly away from the break room. She hadn't realized that Grissom and she had affected the team that much. She walked directly towards Grissom's office. Sara walked into Grissom's office without knocking. He'd obviously been deep in thought because he jumped when the door slammed. Sara turned and locked the door.

"Sara?" Grissom said more of a question than a statement. He got up.

"You know what I'm tired of this. This little high school drama, we're not 15 anymore." Grissom sat back down confused. Sara continued. "This game you keep playing, you flirt with me then you act like I don't exist. So can you just come out and tell how you feel or accept my resignation."

"Sara, I don't know what you want me to saw. I can come up with a quote for everything, but I don't have any words to describe this." Sara stiffened.

"You'll have my resignation tomorrow. It was nice working with you Grissom."

"Sara I will not let you quit. I don't know what to say but will you give me the chance to figure out what to say." The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Someone turned up a radio outside the office. The next thing they heard was.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
**_

Grissom looked at Sara willing her to listen to the lyrics of the song. Sara dropped into a chair barely daring to breathe.

_**  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**_

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

Sara looked at Grissom hoping the lyrics conveyed what he couldn't say.

_**Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep**_

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

The song ended with an almost tearful Sara and a thankful Grissom.

"Sara." Grissom said softly. He got up and kneeled beside her chair. He repeated her name again. She looked up.

"Was it true?" she asked looking down again.

"Sara, every word was true. I just couldn't say them. But now I can. Sara I love you I have since San Francisco. You were so young with your pony tail and your big brown eyes. I was scared to start something, you didn't seem to care. You went ahead with it anyway. You always have been stronger than me."

"Gris, you know I love you. I guess I'm a little hesitant though."

"I'll wait as long as you want. As long as it takes for you to make a decision. No matter what you decide I'll be here." Sara nodded and got up.

2 weeks later

Sara had been avoiding Grissom for two weeks now. She had finally come to a decision. Sara walked into Grissom's office right after the end of shift.

"Do you have time to talk?" she asked.

"For you, always." She smiled slightly.

"You want to grab some dinner?" She asked hoping he'd get the point.

"Of course. Is this a yes?" He grinned hopeful. She nodded. Sara walked around his desk. Grissom stood up and took a step closer to her. They met half way in a blissful kiss. It was short but completely perfect for them.

**I'm thinking about making this a two shot. Review Please**


End file.
